nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Nethack Quaffing Game
Note: the opinions expressed in this article are neither the opinions of Wikihack administration or Wikia itself. When in doubt, play with potions of fruit juice. The Nethack (and SLASH'EM!) Quaffing Game is a simple and enjoyable method to share the experience of the utterly delightful trials and tribulations of a solid game of Nethack with a group, locally, online and/or both! The Rules Ante Up When you are prompted "Shall I pick a character's race, role, gender and alignment for you? ynq" by RNG, take one drink. If you select "q", take another drink. If you select "y", continue to the next section. For those of you who insist on selecting "n" and playing Mayor McCheese (selecting your own Race/Role/Gender/Alignment), the following modifiers apply to your initial Ante or +0 for * (random). In addition, the following modifiers apply to the initial Ante for choosing race, or +0 for * (random). Add +1 to your Ante if you select your alignment and +1 if you select your gender, or +0 if you * (random) them. Remember your Ante! It will come up later. Conducts Now that you have appeared in the dungeon, take a look at your inventory before moving. Decide which Conducts and Unofficial Conducts you wish to participate in. If you choose not to participate in any Conducts or Unofficial Conducts, take two drinks and announce to the room that you are a turnip. For each level gained while retaining any Unofficial Conducts Besides Survivor and Celebate give out a number of drinks equal to the number of the level you just gained. This only applies to levels gained for the first time each game (see the Level Drain Penalty). For each level gained while retaining the following Official Conducts, you may also give drinks equal to your level. Foodless Pacifist Illiterate If a player ever violates a conduct he has given drinks to other players for pursuing, he must immediately take five drinks and pursue the Inventoryless Unofficial Conduct for the remainder of that game in addition to other conducts he/she is pursuing. (Yes, this means dropping everything you are carrying, except your blindfold if Zen.) Any further Conduct violations result in 5+''v'' drinks where v is the number of total violations that game. Incentives and Penalties During the course of a game, interesting events will befall every Hacker. To this end, The Nethack Quaffing Game seeks to reward and punish the recipients and perpetrators of said events by allowing them to give out drinks or suggesting kindly that they take drinks based on the actual event that transpires. If in doubt, announce the event that transpired aloud. Someone will undoubtedly remember if the event is on the table and or have the table open to check. In a worst case scenario your fellow players will probably judge the event to be drink worthy and everyone can have a toast to your nonsense artistry. The End? Die (or Win!) If you've fallen in battle (even if your life gets saved somehow) you drink twice to mourn your loss. Feel free to drink more than twice, dying can be rough. For each Conduct (Official or Unofficial) retained unbroken upon death or Ascension, give out 1 drink. If an Ascension occurs, the Ascending player first pays triple their Ante fee, plus any other drinks deemed reasonable/necessary by the other players (Non-Negotiable). Then, for the remainder of the evening, the Ascended player may wontonly deliver drinks to anyone, as they are a Demigod and that's how it goes. Any and all Ascensions achieved whilst playing the Nethack Quaffing Game will be posted here to inspire future generations of Hackers. To play again, simply pay your previous Ante cost plus your new ante cost. To clarify, If you paid seven on your first character and are paying 1 on your next character (more common than you might think) you take 8 drinks, but your Ante for this round is 1. Next run, you pay 1 for your last ante and whatever your current ante cost might be. That way we don't have too many Mayors McCheese strolling around and upsetting the citizenry. Play Again? ynq To play again, simply pay your previous Ante cost plus your new ante cost. To clarify, If you paid seven on your first character and are getting ready to pay 1 for your second character (more common than you might think) you take 8 drinks, but your Ante for the second round is 1. Round 3, you pay 1 for your last Ante and whatever your current Ante cost might be. That way we don't have too many Mayors McCheese strolling around and upsetting the citizenry. Mayor McCheese The term "Mayor McCheese" designates someone who plays the Nethack Quaffing Game (Or even Nethack itself) with the intent to bend the odds in their own favor to some degree, large or small. Perhaps because Nethack Quaffing Game is nothing short of RNG worship, "Mayors McCheese" (as they are called in plural) pay quite a bit more drinks to play than your average nameless Hacker.